


Ghost

by MiriamBlack



Series: 黎明前夜 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Clark, Sad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamBlack/pseuds/MiriamBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：Ghost</p><p>作者：Miriam_Black</p><p>原作：Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</p><p>分级：R【好好的PG13写着写着就变成了R】</p><p>警告：ABO背景，主要人物死亡（暂时）</p><p>备注：有一个鬼魂躺在他身边，而Bruce不想让他离开。</p><p>There is a ghost lying beside him,a ghost he could never let go.</p><p>PS：对BVS情节有修改，他们相遇要比电影设定早，Bruce和Clark一起回过堪萨斯，见过Martha，Clark知道Bruce的真实身份，但是Bruce并不知道他是超人，直到两人大战才知道。</p><p>文中包括了我想写的星球挂件，枕边幽灵，求婚，以及彩蛋小奇迹即《Bruce Wayne保父一日》中的Joy。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

正文

 

每次从梦中醒来，布鲁斯似乎都能感受到克拉克的气息萦绕在鼻尖，像阳光下成熟的浆果、肉豆蔻和白雪松，带着点柠檬的酸甜。事实上自从和克拉克结合后他已经很少再做噩梦了，当克拉克躺在他怀里，稍高的体温和温暖的气息环绕着他，他觉得前所未有的安逸。

他会坐在床上望着窗外发一会儿呆，直至鼻尖的味道散去才起身洗漱。阿福有时会进房，却不再像以前那样一边唠叨催促他一边帮他搭配衣服，他只是站在门口怜爱地看着他，直到他起身才像往常那样开始唠叨着照顾他。

这是克拉克离开的第7天。

 

布鲁斯在找资料的时候看到了那本书，《Man's Search for Meaning》，它就孤零零地躺在窗台边，像是在等待克拉克回来继续完成阅读，中间的一页夹着一张明信片，布鲁斯把它抽了出来，明信片还是新的，上面什么也没写，背景是一个小镇。

布鲁斯推掉了所有行程，驱车到达这个偏远小镇的时候已经是下午了，燥热的阳光下街道变得空旷，要在这个小镇子找到教堂非常容易，它大概是除了水塔外最高的建筑物了。教堂很小，克拉克曾经在闲聊的时候提过这里，他说有时他觉得烦恼就会驱车来这里坐坐，这里没人认识他，他可以安静地思考，也不会让玛莎担心。

布鲁斯觉得驱车那部分也许是假的，超人大概会选择飞来，但坐坐应该是真的，这里偏僻安静，仿佛与世隔绝，确实像是他会选择的类型。

他指尖轻抚过最后一排长椅的椅背，在最后一个位置上坐了下来，彩绘玻璃上的圣母像在阳光下慈爱地注视着世人，想象着克拉克安静地坐在这里。

他听到身后传来脚步声，神父在他身旁坐下：“先生，你不是这里人。”

“不，我只是听人说过这里，想来看看。”

神父楞了一下，他似乎嗅出了布鲁斯身上掩盖在男士香水味下熟悉的气息，和那位一般人闻起来气味寡淡的年轻人一模一样：“是那位年轻人吧，这里可没多少不熟悉的面孔。”

“是的。”

“我很遗憾听到他的死讯。”神父静默了一会儿才低声开口，“如果你想谈谈……”

布鲁斯侧过头看着神父年轻的脸：“不用了，我只是想看看他走过的路。”

他起身向门外走去，神父站起了身。

“有时候让人坚持活下去的是记忆，但有时候遗忘才能让人继续前行。”

“No，father，痛苦让继续我前行。”

他头也不回地离开了那里。

 

玛莎似乎对布鲁斯的到来没有一丝惊讶，看到他从车里出来只是停下了手中的活，微笑着领他进屋，似乎只是在关爱一位许久未归家的儿子。

汉克绕着他转了几圈，又朝门口张望了几下，最后恹恹地趴在了他脚边，布鲁斯揉了揉它的耳朵。

“Sorry，Boy。”

玛莎给他倒了一杯冰柠檬水：“布鲁斯，今天Chloe送了些新鲜的牛肉，今天晚餐来点烤肉吧。”

“听上去不错，我可以帮忙。”

布鲁斯一口气喝完了那杯柠檬水，他都不知道自己居然那么渴，玛莎又给他续了一杯。

“Oh，布鲁斯，别再折磨我的厨房了，上次绝对是场灾难。”

“对不起，玛莎。”

“接受道歉。”

玛莎把自制的小饼干拿出来放在他面前，布鲁斯捧着杯子看着门外的玉米田发呆，无意识地摩挲着杯璧，杯璧上的水珠流了下里，沾湿了他的手指，凉凉的。

“今晚的甜点……”

“苹果派。”

玛莎楞了一下，怜爱地伸手抚摸了布鲁斯的侧脸，给了他一个悲伤的微笑：“Yes，苹果派。”

 

Bruce躺在克拉克房间的床上，迟迟无法入睡，堪萨斯的夜晚并不安静，窗外月光下草丛中的虫鸣，远方农场的犬吠，燥热的夜风吹拂过玉米田沙沙的浪涛声，连续不断地传入他耳中。

玛莎已经睡下了，他能听到她翻身，隐约夹杂着几声咳嗽，最后一切归于平静。

上一次他躺在这张床上时，克拉克就在他身边，小镇男孩的床铺对两个成年男性来讲有些小，翻身都困难，他们只得蜷缩在一起，怕吵醒隔壁的玛莎，两个人的探索彼此身体的动作都分外小心，身体却分外敏感，亲吻和抚慰缓慢而谨慎，呢喃低语，缱绻旖旎，在这个只属于两人的小世界里，他的左手带着克拉克的手抚弄着夹在两人腹部紧贴着的阴茎，他的右手轻抚过克拉克光滑的后背，划入丰腴的臀肉，最后手指深深陷入湿润紧致的后穴，克拉克情动后体温稍高的身体紧贴着他赤裸的皮肤，克拉克的炽热的呼吸一下一下轻扫过他的锁骨，克拉克的气味随着情欲愈发浓郁，带着迷迭香的气息充斥着他的鼻尖，引导他靠近耳后的腺体，每一下亲吻舔舐都让克拉克环着他手指的后穴收紧，涌出的体液沾湿了他的手掌。克拉克最后在他的亲吻中呜咽着高潮了，他们额头紧贴在一起，克拉克凌乱的额发让他痒痒的，失神的蓝眼睛迷茫地注视着他，这感觉美好得让他想永远停留在这一刻。

布鲁斯独自一人占着整张床，克拉克留在床铺上的味道在慢慢地散去，但鼻尖似乎还能嗅到那微暖的气息，他觉得本来狭小的房间太空了也太冷了，那个只属于两人的小世界也被冰封在记忆的深处。

布鲁斯注视着克拉克床铺上的星球挂饰，忍不住伸出手触碰了一下那个小小的蓝色星球，小小的球体磨损的有些严重，他能想象到曾经克拉克也这样躺在床上，注视着这个蓝色的小星球，忍不住伸手去碰碰它，这个温柔接纳他也狠狠刺伤他的世界，这个寄托着他的爱与痛苦的世界。

那个晚上他醒来时，克拉克也沉默地注视着这个小小的蓝色星球，他睡意朦胧地抱紧他问他怎么睡不着，克拉克只是对他微笑，给了他一个亲吻，告诉他睡吧。现在回想起来，布鲁斯才发现那个微笑有些伤感。

 

布鲁斯不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但是脸颊上温柔地轻抚唤醒了他，睁开眼的时候，克拉克就躺在他身旁，那双灿若星辰的蓝眼睛注视着他。

布鲁斯僵硬着身体不敢移动，这是梦境？玩笑？还是谁布下的陷阱？

布鲁斯僵持了一会儿，还是没忍住伸出手去触碰克拉克的脸颊，克拉克的手轻轻地拉住了他的手腕。

他的脸好冷，他的手也好冷。

“对不起，克拉克，对不起……”这一刻他才终于哽咽出声，那些他无法对阿福和玛莎说出口的话，那些藏在他心中的愧疚和痛苦，他终于能对着克拉克说出来了。

“布鲁斯，这不是你的错。”克拉克对他微笑，充满爱意的眼神一如既往。

“NO，我早该发现的！找出你的你的身份一点也不难！你说过蝙蝠侠是这世上最棒的侦探不是吗？但是Lois Lane发现了！ Lex Luthor发现了！为什么我没有！为什么我那么愚蠢！我应该保护你而不是伤害你！”

“布鲁斯，不要这么对自己，你只是太悲伤太愤怒了，它们遮住了你的眼睛，你依旧是我见过最棒的侦探。”

布鲁斯温柔地抚摸着他的侧脸，似乎要把他的每一寸都记下来：“克拉克，我希望就留在这里，留在你身边。”

克拉克将他的手带到自己的腹部，他的手很冷，但腹部却是温热的。

“不，布鲁斯，你必须醒过来。You need to find me，布鲁斯。Find us.”

 

布鲁斯猛地坐起身，动作太快甚至有种眩晕的感觉，他坐了一会儿才睁开眼，床上只有他一个人。他匆匆披上外衣奔下楼，没敢惊醒玛莎，拿起铁锹向墓地走去，躺在门边的汉克抬起了头，起身跟上了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯铲去泥土的动作坚定有力，可当他真正触碰到那个红木棺时却无法克制自己的手颤抖。他撬开了棺盖，克拉克躺在里面，面容安详平静，一如他下葬那天，布鲁斯看着他好一会儿才敢伸出手触碰他的侧脸。

他的脸是温热的。

清晨的第一缕阳光擦过布鲁斯的肩膀照在克拉克的脸上，克拉克的皮肤似乎在阳光下闪闪发光，血色慢慢地回到了他的脸上，他缓缓地睁开眼：“布鲁斯……”

“GOD!”布鲁斯跨进了棺材里，捧住了他的脸，颤抖的双唇亲吻着他，如虔诚的信徒亲吻着自己的信仰。克拉克忍不住回吻他，手环上了他的背。一吻结束，两人额头紧贴着，都气喘吁吁的。

布鲁斯突然想起了什么，跪坐了起来，摸进了克拉克的枕头下面，摸出枕下的红丝绒小盒。他自顾自地取出那枚碎钻男戒，拉起克拉克的左手，把戒指套了上去。

“我本来想着等你从国会采访回来向你求婚的，现在晚了点，不过还来得及。”布鲁斯亲吻了他带上戒指的指节，“克拉克肯特，Marry me！”

克拉克呆愣愣地看着布鲁斯给他套上戒指，亲吻他的手，一抹嫣红浮上了他的脸颊。

“你的回答？”布鲁斯一脸严肃地看着傻住了的克拉克。

克拉克看着晨光下的身影微笑：“YES。”

“现在我可以亲吻我的未婚夫了。”布鲁斯俯下身，再次亲吻了克拉克的唇。

克拉克的手抚上了他的脸：“这绝对是我见过的最诡异的求婚现场。如果我不同意怎么办？”

布鲁斯轻咬了他的鼻尖一口：“你没机会反悔的，我不会让你再离开我的！”

在一旁转了一会儿的汉克终于跳了下来，欢快地把两个人的脸都舔了一遍。

“Oh my……Easy，boy！”

“天哪！你们俩都出去！我要起来晒太阳！”

Fin

 

注释：《Man's Search for Meaning（追寻生命的意义）》 作者：Viktor E. Frankl（维克多·弗兰克）。讲人在面对痛苦时如何自我拯救的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：妈的强迫症急死人！为了那只边牧我又回去看MOS了，发现自己其实没记错，名字就叫汉克！  
> 还有劳资情话技术杠杠的！发糖技术一流好嘛！！


End file.
